


FIFTY SHADES  OF SCHOOLBOY MAKEOUTS

by msmoocow



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoocow/pseuds/msmoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The  title is slightly misleading. It's mostly one shade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIFTY SHADES  OF SCHOOLBOY MAKEOUTS

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the [don't they get together in the end](http://just-molting.livejournal.com/328.html) fest thing that is happening right now. Go forth and prompt and fill!
> 
> Also. Sometimes a proper title eludes you. This is one of those times.

There's a moment during their twelfth official makeout session where Blaine gets a little handsier than he intends to, fingers digging into the back of Kurt's Dalton-issue dress shirt, probably hard enough to leave bruises (and Blaine won't pretend the thought of inspecting Kurt's skin for marks doesn't make his blood run even hotter) and he breaks away, panting harshly and tipping his forehead onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbles sheepishly, skimming his fingers over the tender areas he's trying desperately not to picture. "Did I -- did I hurt you?"

"No," Kurt says, voice breathy and airy, and Blaine bites his lip against a groan, because that only happened the seventh time they made out, when Blaine accidentally brushed his thigh against the hard heat in Kurt's groin and they had to sit on opposite ends of Blaine's bed for a while to cool down. "It's -- I'm fine, it's just -- "

"Was I too rough?" Blaine presses, looking up to make sure, and -- _wow_ Kurt's eyes have never been this dark, and Blaine's toes curl when Kurt shakes his head, not breaking eye contact, and says, "No. You -- you're just rough enough."

Blaine's not new to telling Kurt how great he is, but he's definitely new to letting Kurt know how _gorgeous_ he thinks he is. And he's never let himself go so far as to tell Kurt how hot he is, how much just looking at him sometimes is enough to quicken his pulse. 

So it's a surprise to both of them when Blaine lets out a noise, almost like a growl but never so uncouth, and hisses lowly. "You are the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Kurt blinks rapidly, flushing down to where Blaine can't see below his collar, and Blaine licks his lips, suddenly shy. He moves his hands to Kurt's top shirt button. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want to," he whispers, "but...can I? Just these two buttons?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, eyes widening as Blaine unfastens his buttons, "that's okay. It's um, it's getting hot in here, anyway."

Blaine grins. "So take off all your clothes?"

"C'mere," Kurt says, rolling his eyes, but Blaine knows it's just a show because Kurt's kiss is even deeper, wetter as he grips the back of Blaine's head with a force that shouldn't be as sexy as it is. Kurt's practically moaning into Blaine's mouth, letting out needy little whimpers, and Blaine moves his lips down Kurt's chin, trails sloppy kisses across his jaw, sucks hungrily at the vulnerable part of Kurt's throat, one hand clutching at Kurt's shoulder and the other snaked around his waist, fingers rumpling the fabric and probably leaving irreparable wrinkles. Blaine hopes Kurt doesn't mind, because he most certainly does not.

"God, just -- the way you look in this shirt." Blaine traces the outline of Kurt's bicep with an index finger, resting his face in the rook of Kurt's neck and breathing him in. "Hottest thing in all of Ohio."

Kurt laughs and says "It's not a contest, but if it were I'm pretty sure you'd win."

Blaine pulls back and smiles, bringing his hands to his blazer lapels and brushing off invisible specks of lint. "Do you want me to?" he asks, gesturing to his own shirt. "Because I can too, if you want it."

"No," Kurt says, and Blaine drops his hands to his sides instantly, but it's like Kurt can see the apology before it comes and kisses Blaine sweetly before continuing, "and don't you dare pull that gentleman crap with me, because no, I don't think I'm ready for more skin than we've got going, but well...maybe I like the way the uniform looks on you, too." 

Blaine nods, licks his lips and says "Okay. Okay yeah, if that's what you want, I'll -- I'll keep it on today. Whenever you want."

With a rueful shake of his head, Kurt sighs. "Sometimes I can't believe you happened to me. At all. I'm not used to getting what I want, you know."

Blaine's heart hurts a little, and he moves back in, closing the brief distance between them and murmuring "You're what I want," so softly that Blaine thinks Kurt swallows the words whole as they roll back into each other, hands pulling and tugging and completely, blissfully content.


End file.
